


"Airport" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: You miss your flight home and have to stay at the airport; Jared approaches you when he sees you in tears,  and offers his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Airport" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 _-What do you mean I have to buy another ticket?_ – I asked evidently annoyed.

 _-Your flight’s gone, miss._ –Said the airport employee.

_-What?_

_-It left 15 minutes ago._

_-You can’t be serious, this wasn’t even my fault! Fucking security practically unpacked my entire suitcase, searching for… what? I DON’T KNOW, BUT THEY STALLED ME!_

_-That’s a regular procedure._

I was infuriated and counting to 10, trying not to raise my voice and become even louder.

I hesitantly pulled my credit card out and gave it to the woman behind the counter.

_-Do you have another credit card? Or Cash perhaps?_

I glowered at her.

- _Excuse me?_

_-Your card’s been declined._

_-You have GOT to be kidding me._

* * *

 

After another hour of arguing with the lady and making a few phone calls to my bank, in vain, I realized I was basically stranded at the airport.

I rushed to the waiting area, I was so irritated I bumped into someone and didn’t even turn when I heard them yell _“Hey, watch it!”_.

I sat down and looked at my suitcase; I couldn’t deal with the frustration. Tears started streaming down my face.

I was looking at the floor when I saw a pair of feet standing in front of me.

 _-Quite the NFL tackler aren’t you?-_ A man’s voice said.

I sighed sharply without looking up and he kept talking.

_-I know most people are in a rush in this place, but have a little respect._

I finally looked up.

A man with a full beard, long hair, and big blue eyes stared at me; He was unbelievably handsome.

But that was the last thing I cared about at the moment.

I wiped my tears.

- _What, are you gonna give me a hard time too?!_

He realized I was crying so he widened his eyes and held his hands up in defense, taking a step back.

Men’s biggest fear = women in tears.

_-I am so sorry, ma’am!_

_-Yeah, me too_ -I snarled.

He was about to walk away but stopped.

 _-Is there anything I can help you with? You’re, clearly, not okay._ –He said.

I looked away and took a deep breath.

 _-Security stalled me long enough to make me miss my flight back home, I tried to buy another ticket and my credit card was declined, I have 20 dollars in my purse right now, I have nowhere to stay and I want to go home. So unless you own a plane or something, I’m pretty much fucked. I just want to punch these assholes. –_ I said pointing at the airport customs.

He gave me a concerned look and sat down beside me.

 _-Well, I have some kung fu skills…_ \- he said smiling warmly

I had to bite my lip trying not to laugh, I was mad and I wanted to stay mad, but somehow he managed to make me chuckle and he joined me.

I sighed in defeat.

 _-It’s just one of those days, huh?-_ I muttered

_-Where’s home?_

_-San Francisco._

_-Really?_

I nodded.

 _-That’s convenient-_ he said frowning- _uh, wait here, I’ll be back._

I saw him running away with a question mark all over my face.

He came back a few minutes later.

_-Listen, I can help you, I can get you home 6 days from now._

_-How?_

_-My band and I are on tour, we’re flying to Denver right now, I could get you in, and we’ll make 2 more stops, Salt Lake City, Las Vegas, and then San Francisco;_

_-Oh no that’s…you don’t have to worry about me, it’s crazy…-_ he cut me off.

 _-Do you have a better choice? You have a suitcase full of clothes I hope, and you’ll get to be on tour with an awesome band just sayin’… -_ He said showing a big smile.

_-What’s your name?_

_-Jared._

_-Y/N._

We shook hands.

* * *

 

The tv on E!

- _Yeah, that’s how we met. It’s weird right?_

 _-Well now there’s no doubt you two were meant to be… we heard about the wedding rumors.-_ exclaimed the reporter.

_-Ah, yes, we’re getting married in December._

_-What a fairy tale! Congratulations!_

_-5 years already? Wow! Time flies by_ \- I said as I turned off the TV and looked at Jared. – _You looked so handsome in that interview._

He crawled on top of me on the bed and gave me a passionate kiss.

 _-I fucking love you_ \- he said in playful whisper.

I smiled and kissed him again. Then I looked at the engagement ring on my left hand.

They say something good will always come out of something bad; Well, that terrible day at the airport surely dictated my happily ever after.

 


End file.
